


Haikyuu!! Oneshots/Drabbles

by FlishFlash121



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cold, Dadchi and sugamama, Fluff, M/M, Other tags to be added B), Sick Character, Snowy - Freeform, They're cute, Winter, cute af, cute sneezes, seriously though, slight angst, volleyball parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlishFlash121/pseuds/FlishFlash121
Summary: A collection of short stories based on the anime/manga series called Haikyuu!!READ THE TAGS. I don't know what I have in store for this, so there could be future stuff people might be sensitive to. Be safe, and enjoy these fics.





	1. Team Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this cute idea a while back.

Hinata collapsed on the ground, panting hard as he spread his arms and legs, savoring the cool feeling of the gym floor.. Ukai was pushing them hard this practice, and he was almost at his limit. "One more!" He shouted, sitting up and dragging a hand across his forehead.

"Wait, Hinata!" Suga ran over and dropped to his knees behind him. "Drink some water!" He thrusted a cold water bottle at him.

"I'm fine, Suga… I can keep going without water," he gave him a big smile.

"No, you're going to drink some water, and then spike another ball. Now drink it," Suga set the bottle on top of him and stood up, the condensation making a wet ring on Hinata's shirt.

Hinata laughed softly. "Fine, mom," he opened the bottle with his teeth and drank the cool, refreshing water.

The setter raised an eyebrow. "Why did you call me mom?" Confusion clouded his expression and coated his voice.

"Because you're the team mom!" Hinata stood up and handed him the closed bottle.

Suga was even more confused. "I still don't know what you're talking about," he took the bottle and went back to where Daichi was standing.

"Everything okay?" The captain asked as Hinata ran back onto the court.

"Yeah, he's fine… but, he said I was the team mom… am I really that motherly?" Suga looked to his boyfriend.

"Sometimes… Tanaka told me we're the, "official team parents,"" he quoted, looking back at Suga.

The silver haired male chuckled softly, looking back at the court. "I see… well- oh, kids! Be careful!" Suga called out as Noya and Tanaka collided.

Everyone turned to look at him and Daichi. "Kids?" Asahi raised an eyebrow, and Noya let out a loud snicker.

Realizing what he had said, Suga widened his eyes and blushed softly. "I meant, uh, I meant guys, I totally didn't say kids…" he cupped the back of his neck and looked away.

Tanaka and Noya burst out laughing, the jovial noise echoing through the gym. "You're really falling into the roll of team mom, Suga," Daichi let out a soft chuckle and placed a hand on his hip.

"Told you you're the team mom!" Hinata called to him, joining in on the laughter.

An explosion of red covered Suga's cheeks, Daichi even letting out a couple snickers before shouting at them to get back to practice.

"Team mom…" Noya began to chant softly, Tanaka and Hinata soon joining in. Eventually, everyone was chanting, "team mom" at Suga.

"If you all don't stop chanting, we won't get meat buns after practice today!" Suga threatened, the sharp tone of seriousness creeping into his voice. At that, everyone stopped at once. They were back to hitting spikes after that.

"You really are the mom of the group," Daichi draped an arm across Suga's shoulders and looked at his boyfriend with a soft smile.

Suga rolled his eyes and leaned against him. "If I'm the mom you have to be the dad," he replied.

"I don't mind that at all."


	2. Bittersweet Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's freezing. Thought I would write a fic about it being cold.

The park was beautiful in the winter. Asahi and Noya were walking together down a path dusted in a light snow, leaving shallow footprints behind them. "It's pretty out today," Asahi turned to Noya with a small smile on his face.

Noya was shivering like crazy, a small red nose poking out from over the top of his scarf. "Y-yeah," he said through chattering teeth.

"Do you want to go back home? I won't complain if you want to," Asahi moved his hand out of Noyas and curled it around his small shoulders.

"No! I'm okay…" he looked up at his boyfriend and gave him a big smile.

Asahi leaned down and kissed his head. "Okay," he replied.

They couple didn't even notice when it started snowing. Asahi looked down the check on Noya, and saw white flakes dusting his brown hair. "It's snowing," he said, the corners of his mouth curling into a smile.

"Wha..? Oh, yeah," Noya smiled as well, looking up at his boyfriend with a small smile.

"Okay, Noya, you want to go home don't you?" The taller of the pair stopped their excursion on a bridge with breathtaking scenery.

Noya sighed and looked down, reluctantly moving out of Asahi's warm embrace. "Yeah… I didn't want to tell you at first, because you looked like you were having so much fun," the smaller boy looked up at him, perusing his lips.

Asahi pulled Noya close. "You should've said something. Now that I know you do t want to be here, I feel bad for dragging you here," he chuckled softly.

Noya rolled his eyes with a smile. "Just kiss me already," he stood on his toes and pressed his lips onto Asahi's.

\---

Noya felt like absolute shit the next day. He sat up in the bed, his eyes squinting to the light filtering in. He knew he was sick as he felt the covers covering his sensitive skin. The libero slid out of bed and walked slowly to the living room, where Asahi sat curled up in a blanket with a steaming cup of what smelled like coffee.

"Why did I kiss you yesterday? You got me sick," he looked up as Noya entered the room.

"Oops," the smaller of the two chuckled and sat beside him, pulling the blanket around himself and leaning on his boyfriend.

Asahi put his cup aside to hold Noya. "We had better text Daichi or something, tell him we won't be at practice," he said.

"I'll do it," Noya didn't make a move to sit up.

"How can you text him when you're cuddling with me?"

"Shut up."


	3. He Loves Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loves him. Does he love him back?

"Daichi, I have to say."

"Yeah?"

"You make practice absolutely hilarious," Suga turned to the captain, laughter lacing his voice.

Daichi rolled his eyes. "Oh my god, please. That was not funny. If we had been in the locker room for one more second, Kageyama would have eaten Hinata whole," he replied.

As Suga gave a loud laugh, he left a push in between him and Daichi. It was the girl again.

"Hey Sawmura!" Yui greeted, hooking her arm in Daichis.

"Hey Yui. How are you?" He struck up a friendly conversation. 

Suga was numb to the sound of their voices. He moved away, hoping Daichi would at least acknowledge him as the three made their way down the road. With each step, the more upset he got. He didn't dislike Yui. He hated her love for Daichi, because he felt exactly the same. "Hey Daichi, I turn here. Bye," he waved at him, turning down the road before his crush had the chance to say anything else.

Suga knew he couldn't keep these emotions bottled up much longer. He needed to vent, but he didn't know who would be willing to listen to him. After a while of thinking, he turned around and ran back down back down the road, hoping he could catch up to Daichi.

\---

Daichi sat at his desk, attempting to decipher his homework. As he was chewing on the eraser of his pencil, he heard a knock on his door. The captain looked up from his paper and furrowed his eyebrows. He usually didn't get visitors this late in the day. He was especially surprised to see the face of Sugawara Koushi, hands on his knees and breathing hard. "Suga, what..?" He started, standing in his doorway with a confused look on his face.

Once he had recovered, the third year straightened himself up. "Hey, Daichi," he greeted with a lukewarm smile.

"Wanna come in?"

"Sure!" Suga stepped inside and followed Daichi into his room, his tone icy.

"What do you need?" The captain asked, closing his door behind him and crossing his arms.

Suga was frozen. On the way here he had put together a small speech, but once he saw the cold face of Daichi, it was all forgotten. "It… it's about Yui…" he hugged himself and looked down.

"What about her?" Daichi leaned against his door, waiting patiently for Suga to speak.

Suga began to feel the sting of tears behind his eyes. "I'm sorry… I, um… It's just-" he struggled to get the right words out, thankful for Daichi being patient. "The way… she always- the way she flirts with you all the time, and she hangs on you every second of the day, it… it gets to me."

"What..? Suga," he started toward him, but he cowered away. "Suga, you're not being yourself at all."

The third year swallowed hard as tears began to spill down his cheeks. "I love you, Sawmura! I'm happy I can say that now, because it was physically hurting me to keep my feelings in this tiny bottle in my chest, and seeing Yui every day, seeing her flirt with you, it really-"

He was cut off by Daichi pressing his lips onto his. He hadn't noticed him get closer with every word that had flew out of his mouth. "I love you too, Koushi. And believe me, I have no feelings for Yui. I didn't even know she was flirting with me," he let out a small laugh.

Suga hugged him. "You're really oblivious, Daichi," he chuckled softly, burying his face in his chest.

The captain laughed softly. "I guess I am."


	4. Allergy Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama just needs to own up to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt I found on otp prompts on tumblr. Enjoy!

Hinata had a hand on his bike and another in Kageyama's. He hummed softly as the wind began to pick up. The taller of the two shivered. "I hate winter with a burning passion." The setter grumbled, burying his nose deeper into his scarf.

"Aw, why? It's so pretty!" Hinata looked at him with bright, questioning eyes.

"Well, first off, everyone's…" he trailed off and raised his head up for a sneeze. When he finally did sneeze, his head jerked down and he let out a squeak. "Sorry. Everyone's sick, and it's… what?" He snapped, noticing Hinata's wide-eyed stare.

"Your sneezes are the cutest things in the world. I think I've been blessed…" the ginger gaped at his boyfriend.

Kageyama rolled his eyes. "Shut up, dumbass." He said as they neared the gym.

\---

Once Hinata had locked his bike, him and Kageyama entered the gym. As they walked to the locker room, Kageyama let out another kitten sneeze. Suga, who was on his way outside the locker room, paused. "Oh my god, Kageyama." A smile spread across his face like butter.

"Shut up." The first year felt his cheeks heat up as he quickly ran to the locker room to avoid farther embarrassment.

Suga let out a small chuckle. "He's so grouchy all the time." He said to himself as he made his way to the court.

\---

Soon, everyone was dressed out and ready to practice. No one noticed Kageyama was sneezing until he squeaked. "Sorry…" he shook his head before saying, "throw the ball."

No one moved. Eventually, Tanaka said, "You never said you sneezed like a kitten."

Kageyama glared at him. "I do not sneeze like a kitten!" He yelled, getting ready to toss the ball. "Now someone please serve!"

And from there, practice started. They were almost halfway through receives when Kageyama sneezed again. By this time, everyone knew perfectly well he was finished with the comments. So, when he sneezed again, everyone started cooing.

This tipped him over the edge. "Everyone leave me alone about my sneezes!" He yelled, his anger finally boiling over.

Daichi neared him. "If you need allergy medicine, I'm pretty sure Take has so-"

"No, I don't have allergies!" He said, then added hastily. "Thank you…"

The captain laughed. "Yeah yeah… okay! Let's get back to practice!"

\---

Kageyama walked with Hinata back home. It was so cold… he could see the smaller boy shivering violently. He wrapped an arm around him, just to feel him shrink back. "I don't need to get sick, Kageyama." The spiker said.

The setter sighed, the sound soon settling into a growl. "I'm not sick, okay? People sneeze."

"Not as often as that! No matter how cute they are, they're deadly." Hinata replied. "Well, I have to turn here. See ya babe!" Hinata jumped on his bike and peddled down the road to his house. Kageyama just rolled his eyes and smiled before scrunching up his face and sneezing again.

\---

Suga waited by the doors before practice. "Hey Hinata, where's Kageyama?" He asked, peering out the door before closing it.

The orange haired boy laughed. "He texted me to tell you and Daichi that he got sick, and can't come today."

The co-captain chuckled softly. "Well, I hope he gets better soon. Looks like I'll be setting in the meantime." He triumphant smile spread across his face.

Daichi walked out of the locker room. "Alright! Is every…" he trailed off, tipping his head back to sneeze. When he finally did, it echoed through the entire room and scared Asahi.

"Looks like we have another sick teammate…" Suga sighed softly.


	5. Chiché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some TsukkiYama fluff, because I feel like this ship is kinda under appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for a friend's birthday a while back, they already read it and I wanted to post it.

Tadashi practically flew around his room to get ready. His boyfriend would was arriving in about an hour to pick him up for their date. As he was tugging on a jacket, none other than Kei walked into his room. He gasped loudly and jumped backwards. “H-hi,” He greeted, hastily grabbing his wallet. “Ready to go?”

Just as his boyfriend opened his mouth to answer, he took a look around his room. “No. Your room is an absolute mess,” Kei walked in. “I'm going to clean it.”

Tadashi’s mouth opened, closed, then opened again, this time with words coming out. “We’ll be late to the movie though… didn't you want to see it?”

Kei had already began clearing off his desk piled with clothes. “Not really. I just wanted an excuse to go out with you.” He turned and smiled softly at him.

Yama blushed softly and returned the smile. “You're so sweet, Kei.”

The taller boy shrugged. “I love you, and I want to go out with you. Help me clean your pigsty.” He turned to his boyfriend with a small grin.

Tadashi rolled his eyes, the smile not fading from his face. “Okay. I'll clean up my floor, you get the desk.”

-

They spent an hour cleaning the room. It was surprisingly fun, and afterwards, they found themselves on the back deck of the Yamaguchi household, cuddling and stargazing. Kei enjoyed listening to Tadashi gush about the night sky.

“Oh, and there's Ursa Minor!” Tadashi pointed up with the hand that wasn't being held by Kei’s.

Kei smiled softly. “It's beautiful. Can you see any others?”

His lover turned to him and nodded. “Of course I can! All the summer constellations should be out.” He laid his head on Kei’s chest.

“Do you want to show me more?” Kei asked, letting go of the hand that was holding Tadashis and beginning to run his fingers through his hair.

The freckle-faced boy yawned with a shrug. “I'm kind of tired. Are you going to stay?”

His tall boyfriend nodded. “If you want me to. I’d love to stay here with you.” He smiled down at him.

Tadashi’s face lit up. “Great! I’d love if you would stay. We could stay on the deck if you want, and it would be like camping! We could stargaze all night…” his eyes were almost as star filled as the sky.

Kei smiled at his joy and excitement. “That sounds appealing, but I think I’d rather sleep indoors, Tadashi.”

He huffed softly and slouched against his chest. “Yeah, I get where you're coming from.” He chuckled. “If it's okay with you, I want to keep stargazing for a little bit.”

Kei nodded. “Sounds good.”

-

After another hour or so, they both went back inside. Tadashi traded the clothes he was wearing for comfy flannel pants and an old t-shirt. He gave Kei a pair of pajama pants that fit just right and one of his favorite shirts.

Kei held up the shirt, reading the Coldplay logo. “I didn't know you liked Coldplay.”

Tadashi shrugged. “The topic of music surprisingly never comes up in our conversations.” He said as he pulled on his shirt.

Kei put on the clothes Tadashi gave him. “Well, what’s your favorite song by them?” He asked as he got into Tadashis bed with him.

He was instantly under his arm and on his chest. “I really like Yellow and Sky Full of Stars. The second one for obvious reasons.” He giggled softly.

The blond nodded with a yawn. “Yeah. The Scientist is mine. Paradise is good too.”

Tadashi sighed softly. “I just really love all of their songs. They make me feel peaceful.”

Kei pursued his lips. “Gimme a minute.” He got up and went to where his phone was on Tadashis now clean desk.

The smaller boy groaned at the loss of warmth. But, he was given an even better surprise.

His ears were filled with the soft beginning of Yellow. “How did I know you were going to do that?” He asked with a small laugh.

Kei got back in the bed and hugged him. “Cliché..?” He suggested.

Tadashi rolled his eyes playfully. “Definitely.” He kissed him softly before curling into his chest. “Goodnight, Kei.”

“Good night, Tadashi.”


	6. Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this while looking through my writing today!

When Hinata got home, he let out a loud groan that rang through the house. "Big brother!" His little sister called as she ran to him.

"Hey, Natsu." He greeted with a smile as he slid his shoes off and went to put his stuff away in his room.

"How was your day?" She asked, following him.

"I'll talk to you in a second, okay?" He closed the door to his room and closed the door. Once he was certain she was gone, he screamed into a pillow. The crush he had on Kageyama was killing him…

After he had changed, he opened the door to find that his mother had come home. "Hey mom!" He greeted as he walked into the kitchen to see her.

"Hey Shoyo. How was your day?" She smiled at him as she put away groceries.

"Ugh, where do I start?" He leaned on the fridge and covered his face as Natsu joined them.

"The beginning, silly!" His litter sister giggled.

Hinata looked down at her and rolled his eyes. "Of course. Well, practice was great, as always. But, Tobio is so cute, I just…" he struggled to find the right words, so settled on, "Gwah!"

His mother chuckled. "That's a nice emotion. Which one on your team is Tobio again?"

"The setter, y'know…" he pushed his ginger hair down to where it looked like Kageyama's. ""Hinata, you moron! I'd rather do every toss, receive, and spike by myself."" He quoted the other boy.

Nasty giggled and did it herself. "I'm Shoyos crush." She tried to make her voice deeper, making Hinata laugh and pat her head.

"That's not a bad impression." He gave her a big smile.

Just as she went to play with her toys in the living room, a knock sounded at the door. "Shoyo, do you mind getting that?" His mother asked, starting on dinner.

"Sure mom!" He went to the door and opened it. What he saw made him gasp softly.

It was none other than Kageyama Tobio.

"H-hey, Shoyo…" he looked down and swallowed hard. He was still in his school clothes.

"Hi!" He yelled, startling both him and Kageyama. "I mean, um…" he cleared his throat and leaned on the door. "What brings you here?" He asked, attempting to be smooth.

The younger boy smiled at his attempt. "I'm just… you know what," he said to himself before planting a kiss on Hinata's lips, pulling back and asking, "Is there any chance that you'll go on a date with me?"

It took Hinata a minute to process what had just happened. "Um- uh, yeah! I would love to! When?" He asked.

"Is, um- is Saturday okay with you..?" Kageyama worried his bottom lip with his teeth as he awaited a response.

"Yeah! Yeah, it is!" Hinata kicked off the door and smiled.

"Okay. It's, uh- it's a date!" Kageyama smiled at him.

"Yeah… see you then?" He cupped the back of his neck.

He nodded. "Yeah. See you tomorrow." He turned on his heel and left the house.

"Who was that?" His mother called when she heard the door close and Hinata walk into the kitchen.

"He… he asked me out." His brown eyes were filled with light.

""He"..?" His mother turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Kageyama Tobio… asked me out!" He smiled widely and jumped, his head almost hitting the ceiling. He ran to his room, shouting in happiness and excitement.

His mother chuckled and got back to cooking. "I'm proud of you, Shoyo."


End file.
